Erza Scarlet
|image= |arc=Lullaby arc |place=Oshibana Town |result=Erza and Lucy are victorious. |side1= *Erza Scarlet *Lucy Heartfilia **Cancer |side2= *Eisenwald Guild Members *Byard *Karacka |forces1= Erza *Requip: The Knight *Sword Magic Lucy *Celestial Spirit Magic |forces2= *Swords *Light Magic |casual1=Erza is uninjured. Lucy is uninjured. Cancer is uninjured. |casual2=Eisewald Guild Members are moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy, and members of the Eisenwald Guild. Prologue Team Natsu has reached Oshibana Station to try and stop the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, from completing their plan to kill everyone at the station using Lullaby. Erigor runs away, and Erza orders Natsu and Gray to go after him. They go, but they are being followed by two members of Eisenwald, Rayule and Kageyama. With them gone Erza and Lucy are left to deal with the rest of the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-5 Battle With the top members of Eisenwald gone, the rest of the Guild start talking about how cute Erza and Lucy are, and how it's a shame that they have to kill them. Lucy just says to herself how troublesome being cute is; but Erza says that if they keep insulting Fairy Tail, she can't guarantee that they'll see tomorrow and takes out a magic sword out of nowhere. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 5-6 Lucy is surprised, but the Eisenwald members are not, saying that they have a lot of sword Mages also. Erza rushes to the opponents and defeats a group in one slash and then another group with another slash of her sword. A minor member uses an unnamed ranged Magic, but before he can shoot it, Erza requipes her sword into a spear in the middle of the air and attacks him with it. When she reaches the ground, she has already requiped once a again to twin swords. One second later, she has an axe in her hands and attacks once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 6-9 The Eisenwald Guild Members are wondering how she can requip so fast, Happy explains Erza's Magic, to switch between weapons, as Requip. Lucy is amazed but Happy says that Erza's greatness just starts there. Lucy tries to help out by summoning Cancer. Cancer defeats a few of Eisenwald members and Lucy makes a good impression to Erza. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 Erza notices that there is still a lot of opponents left and her armor starts coming off. Happy explains that sword Mages usually requip their weapons as they fight, but Erza can fight while requiping her armor to increase her ability, Erza's Magic is called "The Knight". Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-11 Lucy and the Eisenwald Guild Members are dazzled at Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor, but Karacka notices that she is Erza. Erza uses Circle Sword, a Sword Magic attack, to wipe the last of the Eisenwald members. Byard tries to attack erza with an unnamed Magic, but Erza defeats him without any effort. However, the last member left, Karacka, runs away and Erza tells Lucy to go after him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-14 Aftermath With the Eisenwald Guild Members defeated, the only ones left to take care of are Karacka, Rayule, Kageyama and Erigor. References Category:Fights